Conversations in Cupboards
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: When two people unexpectedly find themselves together in a broom closet, they find that, despite their differences, they've got a lot more in common than they might have thought.


A/N: Written for Mayenot's Inter-House Friendship Challenge.

* * *

Conversations in Cupboards

Parvati Patil, currently running through the Hogwarts castle as quietly as she could, was very irritated. Her supposed best friend, Lavender Brown, had said she'd meet Parvati in the library for an evening study session for their impending O.W.L.s. Parvati had waited at a table in the back for hours, not able to actually study because she'd relied on Lavender to bring her books. Unfortunately, too late Parvati realized Lavender wasn't going to come through for her and had forgotten about their study session. Probably about some boy, she thought bitterly as she stole down the dark corridors. It had been late when she'd finally left the library and Parvati knew if she got caught out of bed at this time she'd get in lots of trouble.

Thankfully as she turned the corner she was greeted with the sight of a familiar portrait, hanging on the door of a broom cupboard. Parvati knew the portrait was near the Gryffindor tower; on their first week, to avoid getting lost, Parvati and Lavender had helped each other memorize familiar land marks around the castle. The memory brought a small smile to Parvati's face: despite sometimes being a bit unreliable, Lavender was her best friend, and she wouldn't trade her for the world. Unfortunately, all happy thoughts were wiped from Parvati's mind as she caught a glimpse of the evil furry monster, Mrs. Norris padding down the corridor. Before the cat could notice her and report her to Filch, who would surely get Parvati in deep trouble, she panicked and hurried into the closest place she could see: the broom closet.

Shutting the door behind her Parvati breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a shocked gasp when she examined her surroundings and realized she wasn't the only person occupying the broom cupboard.

A small, brunette girl, probably a few years younger than Parvati herself, stared with wide shining blue eyes at the intruder. On closer inspection, it was clear why the girl's eyes were glistening; she'd obviously been crying.

"Hello," Parvati said kindly. Whatever house the girl was in didn't matter to Parvati at that moment; she'd been sobbing alone in a cupboard so Parvati saw it as her duty as an older student to help the girl out. "I'm Parvati Patil, a fifth year. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed noisily and replied, "Astoria Greengrass, third year, slytherin. Pleased to meet you." Astoria extended a hand and Parvati shook it, slightly confused. The younger girl's voice, though slightly shaky from the crying, was elegant and sophisticated. Then again, many of the upper class pure bred slytherin types spoke 'poshly' as Seamus would have put it. So she's a pure blood, Parvati couldn't help but think sadly. Then she frowned at herself slightly for judging the girl too quickly.

"I was just leaving," Astoria mumbled, reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Parvati stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't go out there. Mrs. Norris is on a rampage, which is why I hid in here, to get out of her way. Can't get caught by Filch."

The girl continued to scrutinize Parvati, eyes like blue crystal balls, and Parvati couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. As if sensing this, Astoria nervously averted her gaze and took a short step backwards, bashing against the door.

For a few minutes there was a painfully awkward silence, which became so unbearable that Parvati, who didn't particularly want to make conversation with a seemingly snooty pure blood type, felt the need to break the silence.

"Why were you crying in here?" she blurted out, feeling even stupider than before. The other girl blushed but, to her credit, didn't deny weeping. It took a while for her to reply.

"I was crying because of my sister," Astoria muttered so quietly Parvati had to strain to hear her.

"What happened?" Parvati was actually curious now: she'd always had a love for gossip. Of course this she knew she couldn't tell anybody, as it would be a breach of the third year's confidence. However, just to hear the story would be fascinating for Parvati.

"Well, nothing really. Just…" Astoria sighed, and if it were possible her gaze went even lower.

"Go on, you can tell me," Parvati assured the girl, "With a twin like mine, I know how annoying sisters can be." It was true; Padma and Parvati had never gotten along very well, so neither were surprised when sorted into different houses.

The young girl chuckled softly, and Parvati felt a rush of triumph at being able to cheer the girl up a little. "Well, I'll tell you then. My sister is Daphne Greengrass; she's a slytherin in your year." Parvati knew who Astoria was talking about. While Daphne had never been quite as bitchy as the pug faced Parkinson, Daphne still had a way of making cutting remarks yet being so quiet and innocent about it that no one except the intended victim would recognize the insult.

"Anyway, this evening I was reading in the common room. I've always loved reading, it's my favorite hobby," Astoria said, a wistful smile on her face. Parvati never enjoyed the dull tomes Hermione Granger would yammer on about ("They're so informative!"), but when it suited her, Parvati was one for some romance novels. From trashy to beautifully written, Parvati found it was always a treat to spend some peaceful hours alone, curled up with a love story.

Parvati was pulled out of her reverie when Astoria continued, "I was reading, and Daphne came along. She asked what I was reading and I really didn't want to tell her because, well…" Astoria fidgeted anxiously.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Parvati prompted interestedly.

"Because it was a muggle book," Astoria announced, finally looking back into Parvati's eyes.

Parvati frowned. "And why would that be a problem? I read muggle books all the time, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know, I know. But you're a Gryffindor; no one minds if you associate with muggles. While I personally don't have a problem with people of any type of blood, the other people of my house, and of my family, don't all feel the same way."

For a moment Parvati almost interrupted, to tell Astoria she should stand up for her beliefs, but she stopped, to hear the full story.

"I do love my sister but at times she can be a bit…mean. When she found out it was a muggle book she started yelling at me, in front of everyone, and it was horrible. I hated it; everyone was staring, and I was about to cry in front of them all. So I ran away at the first chance and hid in the broom closet." By the end of her speech Astoria's expression was so pitiful Parvati didn't have the heart to give her the 'stand up for yourself' lecture she'd been planning.

"You're a Gryffindor," Astoria repeated, in a faintly accusatory tone, "so you're brave enough to stand up for your beliefs. I'm too cowardly." The young girl started sniffling again, and Parvati abruptly hugged her. Astoria stiffened immediately, then relaxed somewhat.

"Nobody blames you for not standing up for yourself," Parvati said. "It's not your fault, and it's not your fault you like muggle books either."

"Thanks," Astoria replied quietly, timid smile on her face.

Parvati beamed back and said, "So, what book were you reading?"

"I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's called 'The Corinthian' by Georgette Heyer."

"Did you just say 'Georgette Heyer'?" Parvati squealed. "Oh my god, she's my mum's favorite author. My mum forced me to read one of her romances once and I loved it!"

"Really?" Astoria face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Have you read 'The Corinthian'? It's so lovely!"

"Yes, I know! I love all the characters, and it's just so romantic!"

For a long while afterwards, forgetting house or blood differences or the fact that they were cramped in a tiny dark broom closet, the girls chatted about the regency period romance novels. It was an extraordinary discussion for both of them; finding out someone shared their same interests in books. After that night, they remained slight friends, sometimes exchanging book opinions when they met in corridors. While their bond may not have run deep, they had connected, proving that against all differences two people can become friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the sappy ending. Incidentally, the Georgette Heyer reference was for my mum, who loves Georgette Heyer books and got me addicted to them as well. Please leave a review telling me your opinion.


End file.
